This application relates to universal cartridges for use with printing apparatus having cartridge interlock functions which prevent the unauthorized use of non-specified cartridges in selected printing apparatus. More particularly, the subject application relates to ink and toner cartridges having universal application in two or more different printers, each having different cartridge interlock requirements. It will be appreciated, however, that the invention may find application in related environments and applications where interlock functions are used to establish a limitation on a range of cartridges compatible with the printers.
It is generally known in the art to provide ink or toner cartridges with electronic devices storing certain unique cartridge identification codes which limit the use of particular cartridges to particular printing apparatus. Functionally, if the identification codes stored in the electronics on the cartridge do not match the code or codes expected by the printing apparatus, printer function is inhibited. Typically, the electronic storage devices applied to the cartridge bodies are interrogated during printer power-up sequences using well-know techniques to retrieve a variety of data stored in the electronics contained on the cartridge body into circuitry residing the printing apparatus. Some cartridges include information relating to the quantity of ink or toner material contained within the cartridge housing, certain performance characteristics of the marking material itself, a date of manufacture, and other information together with the unique cartridge identification codes.
In some situations, it is desirable to use a single cartridge type across multiple printing apparatus platforms. However, it is difficult to accomplish this goal when each of the individual printer apparatus platforms have different unique cartridge identification code requirements.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a cartridge having data contained therein which is compatible with two or more dissimilar printing apparatus, each having different unique cartridge identification code requirements. Such a cartridge would fulfill a long-felt need for a reduction in the number of SKUs